<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Page 87 by Whis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448474">Page 87</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis'>Whis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Librarian Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), the librarian challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Cercle des mentours by Jean </p><p>Line: Caminaba fiel a su delirio. Ni siquiera sabía ya lo que buscaba</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Librarian Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Page 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sun was unbearable, worse than the tsunami itself. And he remembered the water, the screams, the fear, and the pain. </p><p>He hadn’t known water could be hard as a wall of bricks, as a truck crushing his leg.</p><p>He could still feel it, the water constricting his body, inside and out, the panic, the need to finding what he had lost, air and Christopher, the latter more important than the first.</p><p>Everything happened a few hours ago, a lifetime ago.</p><p>There was a moment full of hope and strength, laughter and silly games in the middle of the tragedy, an oasis on the top of a red truck</p><p>And then the ocean took a step back to regain its strength, a step back to move forward and attack again, ruthless and merciless in its mission.</p><p>It stole Christopher from their heaven place in the middle of the catastrophe. The water, unforgiving and cruel, didn’t care about Buck’s pain. It just took away the only thing that should have mattered, leaving him alone with his guilt and desolation.</p><p>But the sun is even worse, it’s above him making everything burn. His hair, his eyes, his skin, his mouth, his wounds, his mind. It’s worse than a fire and the water because it doesn’t stop, it doesn’t go away.</p><p>His vision starts to blur, his steps start to halt, his mind starts to slip</p><p>Images come to his mind, lies, and nightmares that the sun creates with corpses and the man he loves hating him for losing his son.</p><p>Everything swirls in his mind and it’s too much… </p><p>So he forgets about himself and the kid that should be more important than anything and can only think about the sun and the water and red fire truck</p><p>
  <em>Walking loyal to his delirium, he didn’t even know what was he looking for.</em>
</p><p>And then, he feels it, around his neck, the weight of a fine a red line that reminds him of yellow shirts and Doris</p><p>CHRISTOPHER</p><p>How could he forget?</p><p>The sun seems to laugh at him </p><p>CHRISTOPHER</p><p>He yells</p><p>He has a mission and he can’t forget</p><p>One step at a time</p><p>He yells</p><p>CHRISTOPHER</p><p>He screams the name over and over again so he doesn’t forget, even if it tastes at salt and lost</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>